


Mamma Mia! (but make it gay and stupid)

by lily_ddark



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mamma Mia! - Freeform, its gay, yk cause abba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_ddark/pseuds/lily_ddark
Summary: Mordelia is getting married when she finds Basilton’s old diary, and reads that he was in love years ago with an old friend of theirs named,Simon Snow. She invites him to the wedding, and gay chaos ensues.Includes musical numbers from Mamma Mia! - listen to the album with this for the best experience.
Relationships: Dev & Niall & Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Dev/Niall (Simon Snow), Mordelia Grimm & Simon Snow, Mordelia Grimm & Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Penelope Bunce/Shepard, Simon Snow/Agatha Wellbelove, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> can we all agree that meryl streep in mamma mia was a gift from the universe? because it was

**Simon**

_Dear Simon,_

_ It’s been awhile, but I’ve missed you. My sister is getting married soon and I wanted to invite you. If you can’t come I understand, but I do hope you can make it. _

_ Love, Basilton _

Well fuck me.

**Mordelia**

Olivia and Abby are running towards me across the pier with their arms up and high pitched screaming, “Mordy!”

“Holy shit!,” I screech back, running as well. Once we reach eachother we collapse into a heap on the boardwalk.

“I can’t believe you’re getting married!,” Olivia laughs, “And a fancy wedding nonetheless!”

I snort and wave my hand at her, “I can be fancy!”

Abby laughs, “Sure,” she exchanges a glance with Olivia before looking back at me, “So what was this fun surprise you were talking about?”

I smirk at her before hoping up onto my feet and motioning me to follow me, “Well, I found old Basil’s diary...”

**Baz**

“Niall I swear to god if you don’t get away from that cheese platter I’ll skin you alive!”

“I’ll eat the whole thing before you can even touch me!”

“Do you want to try me right now?”

“.....No?”

I grab Niall’s shoulder and drag him out of the kitchen, “I _will_ disinvite you from the wedding if you ruin anything.”

He places his hands on his hips and frowns, “It’s not like it’s _your_ wedding.”

“It’s not like it’s your wedding _either_ ,” I say flicking is nose and walking around the patio, “And I’m just trying to make sure everything goes smoothly.”

“You’re a control freak that’s what it is,” Dev chimes in, suddenly walking beside me, “Little Mordy is just trying to get hitched.”

“Oh fuck off,” I sigh, smoothing down my white flowy pants, “This might be the last time I see her, and I’m just trying to make it be a nice last day on the island.”

Dev throws an arm around me as the three of us walk down the steps to the beach, “You’re such a softie Bazzy-boy.”

“He’s right you are,” Niall agrees, throwing his arm around me.

“Fuck both of you.”

**Mordelia**

“You’re crazy!,” Olivia yells at me, “Basilton is going to lose his shit!”

“And what makes you think Simon would even come?,” Abby chimes in, “And what does Kenny even think of you doing this?”

I exhale and cross my arms, “I-haven’t-told-Kenny- and um, Basilton will get over it eventually, I mean I _am_ reuniting him with the love of his life and-“

“Why’d you think Kenny’s and your’s _wedding_ was the best time for them to reunite anyways?,” Abby asks.

I smile, “Baz or Kenny won’t even notice him in the big crowd right until later right? It could just be a big coincidence!”

“Mordy,” Olivia sighs, “You sent the letter like it was Basil himself who wrote it...did you really think this through?”

“Um,” I blink at her and giggle nervously, “No? But really just hear the entries in his diary! It’ll show you how in love he was!”

I flip it open and start to read, “Honey, honey, how you thrill me, aha, honey, honey,” I toss my head back dramatically and get up on my feet, “Honey, honey, nearly kill me, aha, honey, honey.”

I start to dance down the steps and the follow me, “I'd heard about you before, I wanted to know some more, and now I know what they mean, you're a love machine! Oh, you make me dizzy!”

The laugh and I turn the page raising the book up like it’s a sacred object, “Honey, honey, let me feel it, aha, honey, honey. Honey, honey, don't conceal it, aha, honey, honey.”

Abby and Olivia dance along me once we get down to the pier, “The way that you kiss goodnight (the way that you kiss goodnight). The way that you hold me tight (the way that you hold me tight). I feel like I wanna sing when you do your...thing!”

We all laugh and leap around in the sand, “Honey, honey, touch me baby, aha, honey, honey! Honey, honey, hold me baby, aha, honey, honey!”

Olivia grabs my right arm and Abby latches ont my left one, “You look like a movie star, (look like a movie star)! But I like just who you are (I like just who you are)! And honey, to say the least, you're a dog-gone...beast!”

We fall down onto the ground and I flip to the next page, “Honey, honey, how you thrill me, aha, honey, honey! Honey, honey, nearly kill me, aha, honey, honey! I'd heard about you before, I wanted to know some more. Now I'm about to see what you mean to me...,” I snap the book shut and Abby shakes her head, “So he was in love _love_.”

Olivia giggles, and points behind us, “I can’t even look at him seriously anymore.” I turn and Baz is walking towards us with Dev and Niall by his side like always.

We’re giggling as they approach us and Baz raises an eyebrow, “You guys look like you’re having fun.” Dev snorts, “You used to have fun.”

Abby stifles a laugh, “We _know_.” I elbow her as Baz gives us a weird look.

**Simon**

I run across the bay towards the fiery while my bags swing in my hands, “Hey wait! Wait for me!”

The boat moves away and I groan, dropping my bags at the dock, “Mother fucker!”

Maybe this a sign, I really don’t know why I’m here. Well, I _do_ but...should I even really be here?

I bury my face in my hands when I hear someone yelling, “Ayo! Tiny man where you going?!” I spin around to see a man with a dark complex and curly hair.

“I’m not tiny-“

“Do you need a ride?”

“Yeah but-“

“Bride or groom?”

“Oh you’re going to the wedding too?”

“Yeah, groom.”

“Oh, yeah I’m with the bride...”

“Alright, you need a ride then?”

“Uh,” I look around and grab my bags with a shrug, “Yeah.”

“C’mon then,” I waves me over and starts to pull up the sail, “Name’s Shepard, nice to you meet you.”

“Oh, I’m Simon,” I responded stepping into the boat and sitting down as it starts to move, “Thanks.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing this musical number made me happy and i hope you guys are happy reading it too

**Simon**

Once we get to the island Shepard runs to a couple of guys he knows and I walk around like a lost puppy.

I’m at the end of the beach when I feel someone latch onto my back, “Simon!”

“Mordelia!,” I laugh, turning around the face the raven haired girl, “Holy crap you’ve grown up.”

She shrugs and smiles (she looks just like what Baz would look like if he was always soft), “Yeah I guess I did.”

I hold her shoulders and shake my head, “It’s been so long...how have you been?”

“Well,” she laughs, “I _am_ getting married.”

“Right,” I chuckle, “This is just crazy...and I’m surprised Baz even invited me.”

She bites her bottom lip and lifts a finger, “Um, about that-“

I hear a yelp before I turning to my right and I see a panicked Baz running away from us.

**Baz**

I peer over a couple of bushes to see Mordelia talking to _Simon_ fucking Snow as he scratches the back of his neck looking like the confused handsome bastard he is.

“I been cheated by you, since you know when,” I grumble, walking away from the bush and up the stairs, “So I made up my mind, it must come to an end.”

I stomp through where I’ve pinned all the clothes out to dry, “Look at me now, will I ever learn? I don't know how, but I suddenly lose control...there's a fire within my soul.”

I snatch my blue scarf off the rope lines and I wrap it around my head, “Just one look and I can hear a bell ring...one more look and I forget everything.”

“Mamma mia, here I go again,” I walk to wall that’s around the town, “My my, how can I resist you?”

I spot Simon and Mordelia arguing and I start to slowly and cautiously walk down the stairs, “Mamma mia, does it show again...my my, just how much I've missed you?”

Simon is grabbing at his curls and his brows are burrowed, “Yes, I've been brokenhearted...blue since the day we parted...why, why did I ever let you go?,” I turn around and hold my head, “Mamma mia, now I really know, my my, I could never let you go.”

I run up the stairs and try to talk myself into going back down, “I've been angry and sad about things that you do. I can't count all the times that I've told you ‘we're through’, and when you go, when you slam the door,” I groan before stomping down the steps, “I think you know that you won't be away too long, you know that I'm not that strong.”

I grab the scarf drag it over my face, “Just one look and I can hear a bell ring, one more look and I forget everything!”

I rip off the scarf and sigh, “Mamma mia, here I go again, my my, how can I resist you? Mamma mia, does it show again my my, just how much I've missed you?” I shake my head and look down the shore.

“Yes, I've been brokenhearted, blue since the day we parted,” I start jogging over to where Simon and Mordelia are, “Why, why did I ever let you go? Mamma mia, even if I say ‘Bye bye, leave me now or never’, Mamma mia, it's a game we play, ‘Bye bye’ doesn't mean forever...”

I slow down as I get closer, “Mamma mia, here I go again, my my, how can I resist you? Mamma mia, does it show again, My my, just how much I've missed you?”

“Yes, I've been brokenhearted, blue since the day we parted,” I’m about to reach them when I stop, to regain my composure, “Why, why did I ever let you go? Mamma mia, now I really know, my my, I could never let you go...Snow!”

**Simon**

“Mordy...why the fuck did he look so surprised to see me?” She blinks and opens her mouth, “Uh...I...”

“Mordy!,” I back away, “Can you tell me what’s actually happening here?”

She laughs nervously, “So-I-might-have-been-the-one-who-sent-the-letter-and-invitation-aha.”

I shake my head and hold my arms to my chest, “Holy fuck why did I come? Mordelia, what were you thinking?!”

“I’m sorry! It’s just that I wanted you guys to meet again because-“

“Snow!”

I whip around and I’m finally face to face with _Baz_ , who’s hair is longer than I remember (and it looks amazing), and who’s wearing white flowly pants along with a fucking _halter_ top. If I ever doubted my love for him, I am definitely not ever doubting it now.

“H-hello,” I manage out, “Long time no see huh?” _Why the fuck did I say that?_

He suddenly seems to relax a bit as he smirks, “Definitely, I’m surprised to see you here.”

“Right...”

We both glance at Mordelia and she claps her hands together, “Alright-I’m-going-to-go-do-bride-stuff-aha-bye,” she mumbles before running away from us.

** Baz **

Simon Snow is standing infront of me. After fantasizing about this moment for years and slowly believing I’d never see him again...I really don’t know what to do.

“Why are you here, Snow?”  _What the hell Basilton? Really?_

**Simon**

I wrap my arms around myself, “I...I wanted to pop in and say hi?” He raises and eyebrow before I speak again, “So...hi.”

“Right,” he crosses his arms, “I appreciate the gesture but...I don’t think you should be here. Mordelia is getting married and I just...”

“She’s going to leave after this isn’t she?,” I say softly, “And you’ll be the only Pitch/Grimm here right?”

I closes his eyes and takes in a deep breath, “I just want this to go smoothly.”

He opens his eyes and I smile at him, “Well it _is_ a Greek wedding right?”

He lets out a snort and shakes his head, “Jesus.”

I take a step closer to him and start to raise my hand up to him before he looks away from me, “We need to get you back to the mainland, Snow.”

My hand drops and I nod, “Yeah...I’ll um, find a ride.”

“Alright then,” he pats my shoulder before slowly walking away and up the stairs.

For a split second I think he might turn around, but he keeps walking.

“Here we go again,” I sigh.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the mamma mia soundtrack just plays through my head 24/7 now

**Baz**

I’m angrily pacing around the villa, checking in on random parts of the main floor.

I walk into the common area and Dev and Niall are sitting together, with their limbs tangled and their faces smiling. They look at me when I enter and I quickly check on everything before walking out again.

Both of them follow me as I walk outside, “Baz hold on!”

“No!”

“Chiquitita, tell me what's wrong!,” I hear Niall shout from behind me as I storm away to the bathroom. “You're enchained by your own sorrow, in your eyes there is no hope for tomorrow!,” Dev chimes in from beside him.

I roll my eyes and lock myself in one of the stalls and I hear them enter, closing the door to the bathrooms behind them, “Hey! You’re not supposed to close it!,” I shout.

Dev’s head appears from the other stall and he’s looking down at me, “How I hate to see you like this, there is no way you can deny it!”

“What the hell Dev! I could’ve been shitting!”

“I can see that you're oh so sad, so quiet,” Niall says from outside my stall door.

“Chiquitita, tell me the truth, I'm a shoulder you can cry on,”Niall sings as I walk out of the stall and plop myself ontop of the sink counter.

“Your best friend, I'm the one you must rely on,” Dev joins in and pats my knee as I glare at them.

“You were always sure of yourself, now I see you've broken a feather! I hope we can patch it up together,” they tell me and I groan and run out of the bathroom.

“Chiquitita, you and I know, how the heartaches come and they go and the scars they're leaving!,” Niall chimes into my ear as I make my way up the stairs to my room.

Dev jumps infront of me and puts his hands infront of me, “You'll be dancing once again and the pain will end, you will have no time for grieving.”

“Shut the fuck up both of you,” I sneer, moving past him and unlocking my door.

“Chiquitita, you and I cry,” Niall slips into my room before I can protest, “But the sun is still in the sky and shining above you, let me hear you sing once more like you did before!”

Dev and him wrap their arms around eachother’s shoulders as I collapse onto my bed, “Sing a new song, Chiquitita, try once more like you did before, sing a new song, Chiquitita.”

I grab my pillow and pull it over my head, “Stop!”

“So the walls came tumbling down, and your love's a blown out candle! All is gone and it seems too hard to handle, Chiquitita, tell me the truth, there is no way you can deny it I see that you're oh so sad, so quiet.”

“I _will_ kick you off the island.”

“Chiquitita, you and I know, how the heartaches come and they go and the scars they're leaving.”

I close my eyes and swallow a lump in my throat, “Stop...”

“You'll be dancing once again and the pain will end, you will have no time for grieving. Chiquitita, you and I cry!”

I bury my face deeper into my bedsheets as the sit down on my bed on either side of me.

“But the sun is still in the sky and shining above you, let me hear you sing once more like you did before! Sing a new song, Chiquitita. Try once more like you did before...”

I let a breath and shake my head. One of them places a hand on my back, and the other slowly removes the pillow from my head.

“Sing a new song, Chiquitita. Try once more like you did before, sing a new song, Chiquitita.”

I slowly roll over and they’re both looking at me with sympathetic faces that make me want to throw up.

“Do you want to talk about it Basil?,” Niall asks.

“He...,” I move up to sit up right with them as I sigh, “Snow. He’s here, and I just...I mean it’s weird. This was ‘our’ dream but...”

“That asshat ran away?”

“Yes, that happened.”

“Sorry.”

I curl my legs close to me and I sigh, “It’s fine, I just don’t need to think about all of that right now. I just want to get this wedding fucking over with.”

“Jesus Basilton.”

“You know what I meant.”

**Penelope**

“If none of you are going to help me frost this cake then at least do something useful!”

“We would help,” Gareth argues, “But you’re such a perfectionist!”

I groan and put down my frosting pipe, “Fine, you and Rhys finish the cake and I’ll take a quick break.”

“Wait really?,” Rhys asks, and I nod, taking off my apron and walking to the door, “Don’t mess it up.”

There’s people running around and talking through the plaza as I walk around. I walk over to where the water fountain display and sit down on the ledge of it.

“Hey,” I turn around and there’s a man with wild hair sitting next to me holding out his hand, “The name’s Shepard.”

I narrow my eyes at him and warily shake his hand, “Penelope, nice to meet you.”

“I assume you’re the chef?,” he asks with a crooked smile as he drops my hand.

“Why’s that?,” I frown at him.

He points at my hair, “Well for one you got flour in your curls and a bit on your cheeks.”

I wipe at my cheeks and huff out a laugh, “Oh, well I am.”

“Nice, Kenny’s my cousin,” he smiles, “Do you know anyone? Or are you just the chef?”

“Oh...I know Basilton,” I tell him despite myself, “The brother of the bride.”

“Ah,” he nods, “He’s kind of scary.”

I laugh, “Yeah he is.”

“So Penelope,” he leans foward aganist his legs, “Do you have a date for the wedding?”

“Wow that was extremely straight foward,” I cross my arms, “Maybe I do, maybe I don’t.”

He shakes his head, “Well I’ll make sure you do by tomorrow.”

“Sounds like a threat,” I snort, “I better get back to the kitchen, have to have the cake perfect for tomorrow,” I say getting up.

He throws a thumbs up my way, “And you’ll also be dancing with me, just you wait.”

“Sure,” I say, trying not to smile.

**Mordelia**

“Hey! Have you seen a man with brown hair and a two ugly suitcases?!,” I ask one of ladies who’s walking past me.

“No, sorry,” she waves me off and I groan, running around the beach.

I should’ve realized Simon would bolt after talking to Baz but I didn’t think he’d bolt so fast!

I spot Shepard’s boat out on the water and I also see Simon, who’s peering over the side while Ebb (she’s lived on this island for ages, and she takes care of the boats) is at the wheel.

“Wait!,” I yell, “Ebb! Simon!”

Simon hears me and waves but Ebb keeps the boat turning away.

“Shit,” I hiss as I rip off my sundress and jump into the water. (Thank god I had my bathing suit on under).

**Simon**

“Mordelia!,” I shout, helping her get onto the boat, “What are you doing?!”

She catches her breath as Ebb hands her a towel before going back to steering the ship, “You can’t leave.”

I shake my head, “He asked me to Mordy, I can’t just _stay_.”

“Please,” she begs as she sits down next me, “You don’t understand he...well-“

“Mordelia, you can’t say anything that’s going to make me stay.”

“Fine,” she huffs pulling the towel closer to her, “Can you at least tell me what exactly happened between you guys?”

“Well...”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> baz singing dancing queen while running around a greek island is everything.

** Baz **

Dev hands me the lighten joint between his fingers, “What exactly happened between you guys? You’ve never told us.”

I take it and inhale, “Well...I was living in Greece with Mordy after Fiona ditched us to go move to America. Snow showed up looking stupid and lost. I fell for him almost immediately and we started dating after he realized he felt the same way...”

“How long did you guys date?”

“Two years,” I sigh, “I even almost proposed.”

**Simon**

“I can still recall our last summer, I still see it all, walks along the Seine, laughing in the rain. Our last summer...memories that remain.”

**Baz**

“Holy fuck Basil...”

“I know. We traveled everywhere after a year of him here, and then suddenly, when I was thinking of picking out a ring and everything...he told me was already going to be married to someone else. Agatha. An arranged marriage.”

**Simon**

“Oh yes. Those crazy years, that was the time, of the flower-power, but underneath we had a fear of flying, of getting old, a fear of slowly dying...we took the chance, like we were dancing our last dance...”

**Baz**

“It was during summer...and I really...”

“Missed him?”

“Wanted him?”

I close my eyes and nod my head, “...Anyways I moved back to England.”

**Simon**

“I can still recall our last summer, I still see it all, in the tourist jam, round the Notre Dame...our last summer, walking hand in hand...”

**Baz**

“I learned father died, and I was heartbroken and mourning. Then Fiona called me, told me to take my inheritance and just do whatever the fuck I wanted.”

“I always thought you’d ended up going to Uni, that’s who you are.”

“I was thinking about it, but I wasn’t in my right mind, so I moved back here —with Mordelia of course— and then you leeches had to have your wedding here.”

“And we stayed!,” Dev shouts, wrapping his arms around me as Niall joins in, “Yay!”

I groan, “Get off of me!”

“Not until you cheer up Basilton!”

**Simon**

“Sure does sound like you would rather not leave,” Ebb chuckles from the wheel.

Mordelia giggles as I smile and shake my head, “Yeah I guess...”

“Simon,” she sighs, “Please just stay. Basilton might not realize it but, he _does_ want you here.”

I place my hands on my knees and nod, “Alright, I’ll stay, but if Baz yells at me I’m blaming it on you.”

“Yay!,” Mordelia yells she throws up her arms and we both laugh.

She quickly stands up and throws off her towel, “Now, lets go swimming!,”

“Wait-“

Mordelia jumps off the side of the boat (which I assume is dangerous), and Ebb laughs as I stare in shock.

“C’mon Simon!”

**Baz**

Niall and Dev exchange a look and suddenly jump off the bed as I sink deeper into my comforter.

“Ooh,” Niall opens my closet door and starts looking through it as Dev grabs my beret before pulling it on, “You can dance...”

“You can jive,” Dev swings his hips and catches the skirt Niall threw his way.

I cover my eyes with my arm and sigh, “No! Stop!”

“Having the time of your life, ooh, see that girl,” Niall pops out of the closet with two scarfs wrapped around his wrists and hair clips in his hair.

“Nope.”

“Watch that scene...digging the dancing queen...”

I pull the blanket up to my chest and shake my head.

“Friday night and the lights are low,” Niall latches onto Dev and he dips Niall, “Looking out for a place to go...”

I flip them off as they both rush to either sides of the bed, tugging at my blanket in the process, “Where they play the right music, getting in the swing...you come to look for a king.”

“Fuck off.”

Dev leans down towards me, “Anybody could be that guy...”

Niall sticks his head next to his, “Night is young and the music's...high...”

Dev quickly places a kiss on Niall’s cheek, “With a bit of rock music, everything is fine...”

“Ew.”

They both grab the ends of the blanket and rip it off me as I pout, “You're in the mood for a dance,” Niall points as me as I start to sit up.

Dev throws a blue feathered boa towards me,

“And when you get the chance.”

I catch it and wrap it around myself, “You are the dancing queen!,” I sing, jumping up on the bed, “Young and sweet, only seventeen!”

They cheer as I jump off the bed and open the door of my room, “Dancing queen, feel the beat from the tambourine, oh yeah!”

“You can dance!”

“You can jive!”

“Having the time of your life!,” I skip down the first flight of steps and then slide down the second flight, “Ooh, see that girl!”

Dev slides down next, “Watch that scene!”

“Digging the dancing queen!,” Niall slides down on his stomach before hitting the post hard and falling off.

We just dance down the steps and Niall follows, “You're a teaser, you turn 'em on!,” I wrap my boa around a random guy walking past me and I pull him closer, “Leave 'em burning...”

I let go of him and spin around, running away, “And then you're gone!”

Dev giggles while him, Niall, and I skip down to the pier, “Looking out for another, anyone will do!”

“You're in the mood for a dance!”

“And when you get the chance...”

We reach the beach and we dance along the shore, “You are the dancing queen! Young and sweet...only seventeen!”

“Dancing queen...feel the beat from the tambourine, oh yeah!,” I run along the board walk and Dev and Niall race to follow me.

“You can dance!”

“You can jive!”

“Having the time of your life!”

“Ooh, see that girl,” I point at Dev and swivels his hips around before pointing at Niall who does a high kick, “Watch that scene!”

They both point at me, and I jump into the water, yelling as I fly into the air, “Digging the dancing queen!”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no one:  
> penny in this chapter: 😳🔪

**Mordelia**

I’m smoking a cigarette outside on the rocks by the bay, when I feel someone lift my hair up into a ponytail.

I twist around and I’m face to face with Kenny, “Oh hey babe.”

“Hey,” he smiles, his expression playful, “How was your swim?”

“Fine,” I take an inhale as he wraps his arms around my waist, “Who was that person who swam with?,” he mummers into my hair.

“Uh...just an old friend of Basilton’s,” I cross my arms and lean back into him, “He wanted to see around the island.”

“Mhh,” he hums, “I can’t wait to marry you Mordelia.”

“I wasn't jealous before we met...” I raise his eyebrows as he continues, “Now every man I see is a potential threat.”

“And, I'm possessive, it isn't nice,” I face him and move foward as I sing back, “You've heard me saying that smoking was my only vice...but now it isn't true.”

His head tilts up as I grab his chin and he responds, “Now everything is new, and all I've learned has overturned, I beg of you...”

I put a finger over his lips and interrup him, “Don't go wasting your emotion, lay all your love on me!”

He rolls his eyes while laughing and jump off the rock, skipping away from him. I walk down to the posts under the boardwalk and I lean aganist the nearest post, “It was like shooting a sitting duck.”

Kenny moves foward and I fling my arms behind me, “A little small talk, a smile and baby I was stuck...I still don't know what you've done with me.”

I shake my head and when he gets close enough I lean towards him and wrap my arms around his neck, “A grown-up woman should never fall so easily...”

He looks down at me and I start to close my eyes, “I feel a kind of fear, when I don't have you near, unsatisfied, I skip my pride, I beg you dear...”

He spins me and extends his arm so I’m far away from him, “Don't go wasting your emotion, lay all your love on me.”

“Don't go sharing your devotion, lay all your love on me!”

We start dancing together, hips swaying and faces smiling, “I've had a few little love affairs. They didn't last very long and they've been pretty scarce.”

“I used to think that was sensible, it makes the truth even more incomprehensible.”

“'Cause everything is new...”

“And everything is you...”

“And all I've learned has overturned, what can I do...?”

“Don't go wasting your emotion, lay all your love on me!”

“Don't go sharing your devotion, lay all your love on me!”

**Baz**

“Dev! Hurry up and hand me that lipstick!,” I shout at him as he runs around the room behind me.

“No need to be a prick!,” Dev shouts at me from the bathroom.

“It’s _bitch_ , tonight.”

**Mordelia**

“Mordy give me the brush!,” Olivia yells as I pace around the room.

I toss it at her and continue my pacing, “I haven’t talked to Basil yet, and I’m beyond scared”.

“You’ll be fine!,” Abby shouts from the bathroom, “It’s not like he can kick you off the island if you’re already leaving, plus it’s not like he knows right.”

“Jesus don’t phrase it like that,” I sigh, “And I don’t know, I hope he doesn’t. He might realize I had something to do with it once he sees that Simon stayed...”

“Mordy!,” they both shout.

“I know but Simon just sounded so in love!”

“Basilton is going to _murder_ you.”

“Christ I know.”

**Penelope**

Shepard’s head pops out of a window of the kitchen as I’m chopping up pieces of cheese for the bachelorette and bachelor party.

“Shit,” I jump, raising the knife up.

He luckily avoids the knife with a smiling face, “Oh hey Pen.”

I raise an eyebrow, “You seem way to happy for someone who almost got stabbed.”

“Well,” he pumps his eyebrows, “I _am_ happy to see you.”

I throw pieces of cheese in his face and walk away, “You’re so stupid.”

“Wait!,” I turn around and he continues, “Tomorrow, before the wedding, do you want to go swimming?”

I turn around to face the island to hide my blush, “Yeah sure.”

“Okay,” I can hear him smile, “Can’t wait.”

I shake my head, “Such a nerd.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> notice how i balanced out the really good parts with some angst for y’all?

**Baz**

“Presenting...Basil Royale and The Bombs!”

Niall, Dev, and I are standing in the dark on the makeshift stage in the plaza as we start to sing into our mics.

“Super trouper lights are gonna find me.”

“But I won't feel blue.”

“Like I always do.”

“Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you...”

The lights flick on and everyone starts cheering as they stare at me in my big blue gown with fuzzy sleeves. I’m also wearing my dramatic pink wig and big classy jewelry- and yes I’m in drag.

“I was sick and tired of everything, when I called you last night from Glasgow,” I sing, shuffling side to side in my heels.

Everyone screams as I walk around the stage flamboyantly, “All I do is eat and sleep and sing, wishing every show was the last show.”

“So imagine I was glad to hear you're coming, suddenly I feel all right,” I spin around as Niall and Dev dance around me, “And it's gonna be so different, when I'm on the stage tonight.”

Niall and Dev get into a line, shoulder to shoulder, facing the crowd, “Tonight the, super trouper lights are gonna find me, shining like the sun,” we swing are elbows side to side as we sway our hips, “Smiling, having fun.”

I move foward infront of them and flick finger up , “Feeling like a number one.”

We start spinning around in circles and dancing around, “Tonight the, super trouper beams are gonna blind me, but I won't feel blue.”

“Like I always do, cause somewhere in the crowd there's you,” I wave around my arm.

“Facing twenty thousand of your friends, how can anyone be so lonely,”I toss my head back as Dev and Niall wave their hands around me.

“Part of a success that never ends, still I'm thinking about you only,” I swing my hips and blow a kiss out to the crowd, “There are moments when I think I'm going crazy.”

I let Dev catch me as I fall and Niall throws his hands up to my face, “But it's gonna be alright. Everything will be so different, when I'm on the stage tonight...”

We all move from out poses and get into our line form from before, “Tonight the, super trouper lights are gonna find me, shining like the sun, smiling, having fun.”

“Feeling like a number one,” I sing, moving forward and sit down on the side of the stage while moving my free hand into the crowd.

“Tonight the, super trouper beams are gonna blind me, but I won't feel blue, like I always do.”

I notice someone in one of the lights, and my hearts stops, “Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you...”

“So I'll be there when you arrive, the sight of you will prove to me I'm still alive, I know it's gonna mean so much tonight,” Dev and Niall dance behind me as I lay onto the stairs dramatically. 

“And when you take me in your arms, and hold me tight. I know it's gonna mean so much tonight...,” I sing as I’m also trying to ignore the fact that _Simon fucking Snow_ is staring at me from the back of the crowd

“Tonight the, super trouper lights are gonna find me, shining like the sun,” I glance at Simon and our eyes meet, “Smiling, having fun,” I close them, so I won’t have to look at him, “Feeling like a number one.”

“Tonight the, super trouper beams are gonna blind me, but I won't feel blue, like I always do...”

I shake my head, “Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you...”

**Simon**

Everyone is dancing around and singing to the lyrics of the song that’s playing. _I’m_ looking for Baz, but he’s being swallowed by the crowd.

“Half past twelve, watchin' the late show. In my flat all alone, how I hate to spend the evening on my own.”

I’m getting jumbled around in the crowd as the lights flash multiple colors. I see a whip of black hair in the lights, and I recognize it as Baz’s hair (he changed out of his drag).

“Autumn winds blowin' outside the window, as I look around the room, and it makes me so depressed to see the gloom.”

I tun to between dancing girls who are smiling at me as I race to Baz. I see him float out of the crowd and to the bar.

“There's not a soul out there, no one to hear my prayer...”

I slip between people and run up to him, grabbing his shoulder as he turns around.

“Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight, won't somebody help me, chase the shadows away.”

His eyes widen and he bites his lips. I slide my hand to his hand and grab it.

“Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight, take me through the darkness to the break of the day.”

He shakes his head and starts walking, dragging me along while squeezing my hand.

We get away from the plaza, and near the water fountain display. The music isn’t load enough to hear anymore, and I can see Baz fully lighten by the lamps surrounding the area.

Baz is avoiding my gaze, and he’s dropped my hand. He’s wearing disco styled pants along with a crop top, and I have remind myself why I was looking for him in the first place.

**Baz**

“What do you want Snow?”

Simon huffs out a sigh and hangs his head, “I wanted to talk to you-“

“About what exactly? About how you ditched me for your fiancé and then suddenly arrive years later to my _sister’s_ wedding?”

He clenches his fists and shakes his head, “Dammint Basilton! I’m in fucking love with you, and I have been for years!”

That leaves me shocked, “What?”

He jerks his head up, “I’ve wanted you for years! And you know what else?! The second I went back home I called off the engagement and came here but you weren’t even here you pr-“

I throw my finger up in his face, “You want to know why I wasn’t here?! My father fucking died! I was in London mourning his death you asshat!”

His mouth drops open and he places his hands on my arms, “I didn’t know...I’m...,” he looks me in the face and holds my head in one of his hands, “Baz, why didn’t you tell me? I’m...I’m here for you okay? I’ll always be here for you...I just...jesus I’d do anything for _you_...”

I close eyes and exhale, letting my head fall closer into his hand, “Simon...”

**Simon**

I almost kiss him, but he pulls his face away, and waves my hands away from him, “Just...just stay out of trouble until after the wedding, alright?”

And with that he’s walking away.

“Fuck,” I groan, grabbing my face, “I've seen you twice, in a short time, only a day since we started. It seems to me, for every time, I'm getting more open-hearted,” I fall down on the seating around the fountain and sigh.

“I was an impossible case, no-one ever could reach me, but I think I can see in your face. There's a lot you can teach me, so I wanna know.”

I throw my hands up, “What's the name of the game? Does it mean anything to you? What's the name of the game? Can you feel it the way I do? Tell me please, 'cause I have to know, I'm a bashful child, beginning to grow!”

I throw my leg over the wall and let the water spray all over me, “And you make me talk, and you make me feel, and you make me show, what I'm trying to conceal.”

I feel tears fall down my face, “If I trust in you, would you let me down? Would you laugh at me, if I said I care for you? Could you feel the same way too? I wanna know....the name of the game!”

I fall down aganist the little wall and shake my head, “I have no friends, no-one to see, and I am never invited. Now I am here, talking to you, no wonder I get excited...”

I throw my arm up, “Your smile, and the sound of your voice, and the way you see through me! Got a feeling, you give me no choice, but it means a lot to me, so I wanna know,” I let my arm fall ontop my face.

“What's the name of the game? Does it mean anything to you?”

I shake my head, “What's the name of the game? Can you feel it the way I do? Tell me please, 'cause I have to know, I'm a bashful child, beginning to grow.”

I throw my arms up by head and groan, “And you make me talk, and you make me feel, and you make me show. What I'm trying to conceal, if I trust in you, would you let me down?”

I push myself up and sit back up, “Would you laugh at me, if I said I care for you? Could you feel the same way too? I wanna know, oh yes I wanna know,” I take a deep breath.

“The name of the game? Does it mean anything to you? What's the name of the game?”

I clench my hands and look down, shaking my head as I continue, “Can you feel it the way I do? What's the name of the game? Does it mean anything to you?”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🦦

**Mordelia**

“Kenny!,” I yell, across the beach, trying to find where the guys have the bachelor party set up. I can still hear the music coming from my own party.

“People everywhere. A sense of expectation hanging in the air, giving out a spark. Across the room your eyes are glowing in the dark, and here we go again, we know the start, we know the end.”

I hold my arms close to myself and I feel the cool air rush past me, “Jesus.”

“Masters of the scene. We've done it all before and now we're back to get some more, you know what I mean.”

I see a fire pit and a couple of guys sitting around it, (Kenny isn’t really the big flashy type).

“Voulez-vous (ah-ha). Take it now or leave it (ah-ha). Now it's all we get (ah-ha). Nothing promised, no regrets.”

“Kenny!,” I yell, waving my arm, “Hey! Over here!” I see him turn his head with a confused but happy smile, “Mordelia!”

“Voulez-vous (ah-ha). Ain't no big decision (ah-ha). You know what to do (ah-ha). La question c'est voulez-vous.”

He starts jogging over to me with a blanket in his hand, and he wraps it around me once he reaches me, “Hey.”

“And here we go again, we know the start, we know the end. Masters of the scene, we've done it all before and now we're back to get some more, you know what I mean.”

“Hey,” I say closing my eyes and leaning into him, “You’re warm.”

“Voulez-vous (ah-ha). Take it now or leave it (ah-ha). Now it's all we get (ah-ha). Nothing promised, no regrets.”

“Yeah,” he wraps his arms around me, “Why aren’t you at your bachelorette party?”

“Voulez-vous (ah-ha). Ain't no big decision (ah-ha). You know what to do (ah-ha). La question c'est voulez-vous. Voulez-vous.”

I sigh, “I feel guilty. I saw Basil and Simon arguing-“ “Who’s Simon?”

“Voulez-vous (ah-ha ah-ha, ah-ha). Voulez-vous (ah-ha ah-ha, ah-ha). Voulez-vous (ah-ha ah-ha, ah-ha). Voulez-vous (ah-ha ah-ha, ah-ha). Voulez-vous (ah-ha)”

I shake my head and lean closer, “I invited Baz’s old boyfriend to the wedding. I wanted them to...I don’t even know...to get back together? I didn’t Baz to be alone once I left and I know I should’ve told you-“ “Mordy.”

“Take it now or leave it (ah-ha). Now it's all we get (ah-ha). Nothing promised, no regrets.”

I open my eyes and move away to look him straight in the face, “Yeah?” He moves my hair out of my face, “It’s okay babe, yeah you should’ve told me, but it’s fine. You did it for your brother, and that’s sweet.”

“Voulez-vous (ah-ha). Ain't no big decision (ah-ha). You know what to do (ah-ha). I can still say voulez-vous.”

He burrows his brows, “Next time, just trust me okay? And you know...”

“Voulez-vous (ah-ha). Take it now or leave it (ah-ha). Now it's all we get (ah-ha). Nothing promised, no regrets.”

“Basilton is going to be fine, he’s fucking old Mordy, he’ll be able to handle this, I mean he started a whole entire Villa from an abandoned building!”

“Voulez-vous (ah-ha). Ain't no big decision (ah-ha). You know what to do (ah-ha). I can still say voulez-vous.”

I look up at him as he smiles down at me and I lean closer to him, “Jesus I love you.”

**Penny**

I’m walking out of the kitchen, tried from putting the finishing touches on the cake, when I see a man sitting on the side of the water fountain display.

I walk over to him and sit down next to him, and he rips his tear stained face away from his hand.

I pull a couple of pastries out of my apron pocket and hand them to him, “Bad day?”

He takes them and immediately starts eating the scone I handed him, “I guess you could say that.”

I start to munch on a turnover, “Girl troubles?”

“Guy troubles.”

“Ah.”

He sighs and stops eating, “I just...I thought he wanted me here, and turns out he didn’t, and then I thought maybe we could...start again? I don’t know...I want him but...I don’t know what _he_ wants.”

I shake my head and pat his shoulder, “I’m sorry about that.”

“Yeah.”

“If it makes u feel better, you only have to deal with him till after the wedding.”

His eyes widen, “Shit I only have after the wedding to fix this! I have to plan something! I need to talk to him tomorrow!,” he jumps up and points at me, “Um sorry, what’s your name?”

“Penny,” I say holding out my hand.

He takes it and shakes it, “Simon,” he nods, and drops my hand before running away.

**Baz**

“Dev get up!,” I yell, flopping on the bed next to him and putting on my socks.

He groans and rolls over, dragging the blanket over his head, “Oh fuck off Basil!”

“No, you need to get the fuck up! Don’t you have plans?”

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean I also have to be here for your dumb gay panic.”

“It’s not gay panic asshole.”

“Really? Because you said that you were going to go boat riding or whatever with the love of your-“

“ _Okay_ you can sleep! Anyways, Niall, can you pass me my suncap?”

“Sure...”

“Ow! What the hell!”

“That’s what you get for being mean to my husband.”

“Oh shut up.”

“Love you too Bazzy bear.”

“Okay.”

**Mordelia**

“Mordy get up!,” Olivia yells, at me, rolling over me as she falls next to me.

“Why? So I can have my horrible confrontation with Basil?”

“Um...sure?”

“Fuck off.”

“Hey babe, can you toss me that scarf so I can suffocate Mordy?”

“Don’t you dare Abby.”

“ _Watch me_.”

“Okay, Mordy just get the fuck up, it’s your wedding day.”

“Don’t remind me!”

“Don’t you want to get married?”

“I mean duh, but jesus thinking about what’s gonna happen to Baz afterwards is...”

“He’ll be fine! Get up so we can go swimming!”


	8. Chapter 8

**Simon**

I take a deep breath and shuffle to Baz’s door, grabbing at my curls as I stand infront of it.

Shit, what the hell am I even doing?

**Baz**

“Niall, can you do me a favor while I’m out on the water?,” I ask as I tie my shoes.

“Yeah sure,” he says as he pulls his shirt over his head, “What do you need?”

I get up and start walking to the door, “Can you talk to Bunce and double check that everything is set for today?”

“What, you mean the chef?”

“You should know her name,” I raise an eyebrow as I place my hand on the doorknob, “She’s lived on this island as long as you have dumbass.”

He shrugs and walks over to the closet to pick out a pair of pants, “You know Dev and I only spend time in your room.”

“And it’s annoying please leave,” I sneer as I open the door.

**Simon**

The door suddenly swings open and my arm is awkwardly stretched up Baz is standing infront of me with a pantless man is behind him.

“Um- Oh- I- I’m sorry- I’ll just leave-“

Baz raises an eyebrow and then turns around, “Oh that’s just Niall- uh-,” he turns back to me and grabs my arm and closes the door, “C’mon.”

**Baz**

I drag Simon into the lobby of the Villa and I drop his arm before I start talking, “So-“

“It’s fine, Baz I get that you’re with someone else now and-“

“No,” I cut him off, “No, I swear that’s not what that is he’s Dev’s husband-“

“Holy fuck you’re sleeping with _Dev’s_ husband?”

“No!,” I wave my hands, “No him and Dev are just always in my room he’s like another cousin to me I swear! I just um,” I look into his eyes and change my tone, “Do you want to go fishing?”

**Penny**

I’m sitting at the bar next to the shore with my towel wrapped around me. Shepard runs out of the water and up to me with a goofy smile, “So, about your date to the wedding?”

“Just because we went swimming together doesn’t mean I’ll say yes,” I smile over my drink.

He leans closer to me and bats his eyes, “Pretty please?”

I roll my eyes and push him away, “You're so hot, teasing me. So you're blue, but I can't take a chance on a kid like you,” I hope off my stool, “It's something I couldn't do.”

I start walking away from him and he follows me to where the beach chairs are, “There's that look in your eyes, I can read in your face, that your feelings are driving you wild,” I wink at him, “Ah, but boy you're only a child.”

I jump onto the chair and I grab his shoulders to stabilize me as I sing to him, “Well I can dance with you honey, if you think it's funny, but does your mother know, that you're out?”

He laughs at me as I move forward, “And I can chat with you baby, flirt a little maybe, but does your mother know, that you're out?”

I lean closer down to him, letting out noses touch, “Take it easy, better slow down boy, that's no way to go, does your mother know? Take it easy, try to cool it boy, take it nice and slow, does your mother know?”

He starts to lean in but I hop off him and walk away, “I can see what you want, but you seem pretty young, to be searching for that kind of fun, so maybe I'm not the one,” I shurg.

Shepard laughs and moves infront of me holding out his arms but I stop walking and cross my arms, “Now you're so cute, I like your style, and I know what you mean, when you give me, a flash of that smile, but boy you're only a child!”

He shakes his head and continues laughing as I take his hands and dance with him, “Well I can dance with you honey, if you think it's funny, but does your mother know, that you're out?”

I dance around him as he spins me, “And I can chat with you baby, flirt a little maybe, but does your mother know, that you're out?

He dips me and I smile at him, “Take it easy, better slow down boy, that's no way to go, does your mother know? Take it easy, try to cool it boy, take it nice and slow, does your mother know?”

Shepard smiles back, “So is that a yes?”

I snort, “Sure.”

**Simon**

Baz is infront of me rowing the boat in an oversized Pink Floyd shirt and jeans. The view is amazing.

“So uh,” I start, breaking the silence that’s been filling up the space between us, “I’m sorry about me yellling at you yesterday-“

“Snow, it’s fine I shouldn’t...have ran away like that,” he says as his muscles shift from under his shirt.

I feel my face go red as I look away, “Y-yeah- uh- it’s um-,” I scratch my chin and look back at him, “So the weddings today huh?”

“Jesus yeah,” he sighs.

“Are you, um, scared?”

He shakes his head, “Not at all.”

I smile, “Sure you aren’t, Bazzy.”

He squints at me, “You’re such an arse.”

“A _cute_ arse.”

I hear him something murmur ‘something like that’ before stopping the boat and handing me

a fishing rod.

**Baz**

It’s too eerie. Having him here near me and fishing together like we used...

_Where are those happy days, they seems so hard to find, I tried to reach for you, but you have closed your mind. Whatever happened to our love?_

**Simon**

He’s next to me, his brown skin glowing under the sun and the blue water around him. I only have until tonight...

_I wish I understood, it used to be so nice, it used to be so good. So when you're near me, darling can't you hear me, S. O. S. The love you gave me, nothing else can save me S. O. S._

**Baz**

He’s leaving tomorrow morning, and I don’t know if I want him gone or not...

_When you're gone, how can I even try to go on? When you're gone, though I try how can I carry on?_

**Simon**

Baz’s shoulder bumps mine and I nearly hop into his lap...

_You seem so far away though you are standing near. You made me feel alive, but something died I fear, I really tried to make it out, I wish I understood_

**Baz**

I don’t even know what I’m supposed to say to him. How do you even start that kind of conversation? Hey I still love you too please stay...

_What happened to our love, it used to be so good. So when you're near me, darling can't you hear me, S. O. S. The love you gave me, nothing else can save me, S. O. S._

**Simon**

He’s the only comforting thing I know right now, I just want him by my side forever...

_When you're gone, how can I even try to go on? When you're gone, though I try how can I carry on?_

**Baz**

Maybe I should just let him go, that does sound easier than facing my feelings...

_So when you're near me, darling can't you hear me, S. O. S. And the love you gave me, nothing else can save me, S. O. S._

**Simon**

_When you're gone, how can I even try to go on? When you're gone, though I try how can I carry on?_

**Baz**

_When you're gone, how can I even try to go on? When you're gone, though I try how can I carry on?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tune in tomorrow to see if i pull a rainbow, or if i let snowbaz communicate...


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> meryl streep’s version of ‘the winner takes it all’ is next level- she really made that shit godly

**Baz**

“Penelope!,” I yell, running into the kitchen, “Where are you?!,” I shout while opening the walk in pantry, “Niall couldn’t find you and-“

I open it and find Penny making out with Kenny’s uncle Shepard, “What the fuck-“

They both jump away from each other and Penny fixes her apron while shoving Shepard out of the Pantry, “Okay thanks for helping me find that flour!”

I narrow my eyes at her, “Bunce, you’ve got to get better at lying, him showing _you_ where the flour is makes no sense.”

“Oh shut up Basilton,” she sighs rolling her eyes, “I saw you running around with a man yesterday! What happened with that?”

I sigh, “I know you’re trying to change the subject but I was originally here to just ask you for advice.”

“Alright,” she waves her arm, “Shoot.”

I lean aganist the pantries and cross my arms, “You know that guy Dev and Niall always tease me about? That was him.”

“Wait what?!,” Penelope moves foward and shakes her head, “ _That’s_ the guy? The one you’ve been in love with for ages?”

I sneer at her, “Shut it, you were just making out with a guy you barely know.”

“Oh stop being a bitch, Basil,” she dismisses me, “Anyways I was talking to him just last night! He seemed pretty fucked up over the whole thing. Did he ask for you back yesterday?”

I blink at her and my jaw drops a bit, “You talked to him yesterday? Why didn’t I know this?!”

She shrugs, “I didn’t know who he was! But answer my question!”

I shove my hands into my pockets and shake my head, “No but what makes you think he will?”

“He seemed like he would regret it if you didn’t...”

“Jesus christ...”

**Mordelia**

“Mordelia Grimm!”

I feel my eyes widen as Basil’s footprints get closer, “Shit.”

“Mordelia!”

I run away from the fruit vendor stand and I attempt to run through the alleyway when Baz catches up to me, “Mordelia! I’m going to fucking kill you! Why did you invite him to the wedding?!”

I grit my teeth and rip way my arm, “Go fuck yourself Basilton! You shouldn’t be mad at me!”

“And why’s that?! You invited someone you _know_ I wouldn’t want here-“

“It’s my fucking wedding asshole! I can do whatever the fuck I want!”

“No! You can’t! You have no idea what your fucking doing! You barely even know him!”

I take a step back and I relaize my eyes have been watering up, “W-who are you talking about?”

He takes a deep breath and shakes his head, “What?”

“Who the fuck are you talking about Basil?!”

He raises his eyebrows, “...Snow.”

I shake my head and rush toward, jabbing my finger into his chest, “You were talking about Kenny. You were talking about fucking _Kenny_!”

“Mordy-“

“No!,” I yell, “I know you’re afraid to be left alone again but that doesn’t mean you can be an asshole about all of this! I know _I_ fucked up with the Simon stuff but jesus- I did it for your own good!”

He sighs and shakes his head, “I know, Mordy I know but it’s a lot to take in.”

I drop my hand and swallow the lump in my throat, “Yeah, I should’ve told you, I’m sorry.”

He stretches out his arms and I fall into them, “I’m sorry too.”

“Do you really hate Kenny?”

“No. I just don’t want you to leave.”

“I love you too.”

**Baz**

I brush my hair to the side as I look into the mirror, looking up and down blue float dress, “Fucking hell,” I sigh into the empty room.

I frown at my reflection, “What the _fuck_ am I supposed to do?”

**Mordelia**

Abby and Olivia are fixing my hair and I feel a million mix of emotions.

“Do you think my marriage to Kenny will last?”

“Duh,” Abby says, “Obviously.”

“Right, right, do you think Basil will be okay after the wedding?”

“Sure he will be. He’s got that himbo right?”

“Yeah I guess.”

“See? Everything’s worked out just perfectly Mordy.”

”I hope so.”

**Simon**

Everyone is walking up the ceremony and I’m waiting for Baz at the bottom of the steps.

A couple of people walk past me and I nod my head at them. I almost miss Baz.

He stops infront of me and stares, “Hey,” he smiles softly.

“Hey,” I grin back, “You look...,” I trail off as his dress blows from the wind, “Amazing.”

His cheeks a light shade of pink as he walks over to me, “Thanks, you look ‘amazing’ too.”

“So,” I roll on the heels of my feet, “I think we should talk.”

Baz looks at me and his face goes cold, “Alright.”

**Baz**

I lead Simon to a secluded cliff view of the beach and I hug myself, feeling cold and unnerved.

“Look Snow-“

“No,” he cuts me off, “I really think we should talk about all of what we were, I mean I’ve told you have I felt you should at least let me know if you want me or not-“

“I don't want to talk, about the things we've gone through. Though it's hurting me,ow it's history,” I say to him.

He frowns as I continue, “I've played all my cards, and that's what you've done too. Nothing more to say. No more ace to play”

“Baz-“

“The winner takes it all, the loser standing small, beside the victory, that's his destiny,” I wave a hand at him.

“I was in your arms, thinking I belonged there, I figured it made sense, building me a fence,” I take a shaky breath.

“Building me a home, thinking I'd be strong there, but I was a fool, playing by the rules-“

“No Baz-“

“The gods may throw a dice, their minds as cold as ice, and someone way down here, loses someone dear...”

I hold my cheek and shake my head, “The winner takes it all, the loser has to fall. It's simple and it's plain, why should I complain?”

I take a step foward and let my hand fall gently on his chest as the wind creates a force around us, “But tell me does she kiss, like I used to kiss you? Does it feel the same, when she calls your name?”

Simon reaches for my hand but I move away before he can grab it, “Somewhere deep inside, you must know I miss you, but what can I say? Rules must be obeyed.”

I walk past him and start to walk up the stairs as he follows, “The judges will decide, the likes of me abide, spectators of the show, always staying low.”

“Baz, please-“

“The game is on again! A lover or a friend? A big thing or a small? The winner takes it all!,” I yell, walking up the steps faster.

“No! Please-“

I turn around and we’re face to face as tears roll down both our cheeks, “I don't want to talk if it makes you feel sad, and I understand, you've come to shake my hand...”

He tries to hold my face but I turn my head, “I apologize, if it makes you feel bad. Seeing me so tense, no self-confidence...”

I run up the last couple of steps to church before turning one last time to look back at him , “But you see...the winner takes it all! The winner takes it all!”

Simon shakes his head as the tears drop and I turn around, my heart breaking as I walk into the chapel.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that’s the end ! i hoped y’all enjoyed it, and thank you all so much for reading it !
> 
> follow my instagram @ mammillariainflames for more carry on shit and fic updates along with hints to what my upcoming halloween fic will be!

**Simon**

I should be paying attention to the actual wedding right now. Mordy is getting _married_ and all I can think about his stupid Baz and his stupid hair and how much I just need to tell him It’s different this time.

Cause it’s so different. I know what I feel now, I _know_ that I want _him_ and that he wants  _me_.

Everything is changing for him and I know he’s scared. I just want to be there for him. I want to wake up every morning and make breakfast for him before we go swimming. I want to spend long nights dancing with him (even though I can’t dance).

I just want every single possible outcome of my life to be filled with him. I just need him to let me make that come true.

**Baz**

Kenny is giving his toast now at the reception, and I’m clenching my hands while I try not to look at Simon.

I fucked up. I fucked all of it up and I’m cursing myself for not being able to just...let me have what I want.

“Here's to us one more toast and then we'll pay the bill. Deep inside both of us can feel the autumn chill, birds of passage, you and me...”

I move my hand onto the side of my face as I steer my eyes away from Simon, who’s starting straight at me.

“We fly instinctively, when the summer's over and the dark clouds hide the sun. Neither you nor I'm to blame when all is said and done...”

All the memories of Simon being here, and maybe even staying this time.

“In our lives we have walked some strange and lonely treks. Slightly worn but dignified and not too old for sex-“ “Kenny!” “We're still striving for the sky...”

I move my hand lower down my face and sneak a peek at Simon.

“No taste for humble pie, thanks for all your generous love and thanks for all the fun. Neither you nor I'm to blame when all is said and done...”

He’s staring at me still, and his eyes are asking a question. They’re asking a lot of them.

“It's so strange when you're down and lying on the floor. How you rise, shake your head, get up and ask for more, clear-headed and open-eyed...”

So I answer them.

“With nothing left untried, standing calmly at the crossroads, no desire to run. There's no hurry any more when all is said and done...”

With a slight nod of my head I keep my eyes on his. From his spot at one of the father tables next to Penelope and Shepard, he smiles.

“Standing calmly at the crossroads, no desire to run. There's no hurry any more when all is said and done.”

**Simon**

Baz and I are sitting on the balcony his room. His record player has music bubbling out of it as we cuddle under the heavy blanket.

“I have a dream, a song to sing, to help me cope with anything...”

I tilt my head up to look at Baz, who’s eyes are closed as a faint smile dances on his face.

“If you see the wonder of a fairy tale, you can take the future even if you fail...”

His smile gets wider when I plant a kiss on his chin, and then one on the mark I gave him earlier.

“I believe in angels, something good in everything I see...”

Baz turns his head and I can’t help but grab his chin and give him another kiss.

“I believe in angels, when I know the time is right for me, I'll cross the stream, I have a dream...”

He sinks deeper into the kiss and his eyelashes flutter aganist my skin.

“I have a dream, a fantasy, to help me through reality, and my destination makes it worth the while...”

I pull away from him to catch my breath and his eyes are soft. They look like they did all those years ago.

“Pushing through the darkness still another mile. I believe in angels, something good in everything I see...”

Baz’s hair is soft aganist my fingers as I push it away from his face, admiring his features.

“I believe in angels, when I know the time is right for me. I'll cross the stream, I have a dream, I'll cross the stream, I have a dream...”

He kiss my fingertips and I let out a soft giggle. He smiles at that.

“I have a dream, a song to sing, to help me cope with anything. If you see the wonder of a fairy tale...”

I let my head fall onto his chest as I move closer into him. He starts to brush his fingers through my hair.

“You can take the future even if you fail. I believe in angels, something good in everything I see...”

“I’ve missed you Baz.”

“I believe in angels. When I know the time is right for me, I'll cross the stream, I have a dream, I'll cross the stream, I have a dream.”

“I’ve missed you more, Love.”


End file.
